


Espera

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Opposite Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Miro a través de la ventana con un gesto de molestia en su rostro, ahí estaba el causante de sus males durante los últimos cinco años, hablando nuevamente con aquel antisocial.Eduardo lo había arruinado todo, lo había arruinado en grande y lo había arruinado a él, odiaba aquella situación y se odiaba más por ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto y todo por un estúpida confesión de un borracho español que ni siquiera recordaba.





	1. Chapter 1

Miro a través de la ventana con un gesto de molestia en su rostro, ahí estaba el causante de sus males durante los últimos cinco años, hablando nuevamente con aquel antisocial, no necesitaba ver el rostro de Eduardo para saber que tendría una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que ponía cada vez que se encontraba con su vecino en el patio trasero donde ambos pensaban que no eran vistos o al menos donde no eran molestados, tamborileo sus dedos sobre el marco de la ventana en un gesto exasperado viendo como ambos chicos a los que espiaba reían discretamente, odiaba ser solo un observador incapaz de interrumpir y separar a aquellos dos.

-Creo que se ven bien juntos.

Las palabras de Mark tras él le hicieron dar un salto en su asiento y que su estómago se retorciera, le dio una mirada desagradable al rubio que no había despegado su vista de la pantalla de la computadora enfocando toda su atención en el juego de turno.

-Solo espero que Eduardo no quiera que convivíamos con sus estúpidos amigos –Mark gruño mientras apretaba las teclas del teclado con rapidez intentando mantener con vida a su personaje –, si ese idiota vuelve a romper mis lentes voy a… –su monologo se vio interrumpido cuando miro a su personaje morir en pantalla y golpeo el teclado con frustración comenzando a maldecir.

Jon rodó los ojos con un gesto de fastidio, los vecinos tampoco eran de su agrado pero a diferencia de Mark y su larga historia de peleas con el pelirrojo de al lado él tenía motivos mucho más personales.

-¿Y qué hacen? –el castaño intento contener su irritación, usualmente Mark no solía hablar cuando tenía algún juego en el que enfocarse.

-Hablan.

El rubio bufo al tiempo que se disponía a iniciar una nueva partida restándole importancia al asunto.

-Con todo el tiempo que tienen viéndose al menos podrían hacer algo más interesante.

Jon miro al rubio por unos instantes con una sensación enfermiza recorriendo su cuerpo, trago saliva e hizo un esfuerzo para que sonar normal o al menos que su tono sonara tranquilo.

-¿Desde cuándo se ven?

Mark chasqueo la lengua e hizo un pequeño sonido intentando recordar cuando se había percatado de las reuniones entre Edd y Eduardo.

-Un año o algo así.

¿Un año? Él apenas se había dado cuenta de aquellas reuniones hace solo unos meses atrás y solo fue por accidente.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Espero con paciencia una respuesta o al menos con tanta paciencia como podía pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta por lo que se decidió girarse a ver al otro que se encontraba enfrascado jugando nuevamente, se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que era una causa perdida intentar hablar con el rubio. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era irse de aquel lugar antes de que Eduardo entrara en la casa e hiciera preguntas de lo que hacía en la habitación de Mark y sospechara algo, después de todo no era común que él se encontrara en aquel lugar.

Camino a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo desquitando un poco su frustración en el acto, seguramente Eduardo debió haber escuchado aquello por lo que espero, usualmente el moreno iría a su habitación para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien pero en esta ocasión por más que espero fue incapaz de escuchar al otro ir a su encuentro aumentando su ira y su malestar.

Eduardo lo había arruinado todo, lo había arruinado en grande y lo había arruinado a él, enterró su rostro en su almohada ahogando un sollozo, odiaba aquella situación y se odiaba más por ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto y todo por un estúpida confesión de un borracho español que ni siquiera recordaba aquel incidente y si lo hacía, fingía muy bien no recordarlo.

Fue cerca de cinco años atrás, no recordaba si Eduardo había dicho el motivo de aquella salida o los lugares a los que había ido durante el día, solo recordaba que al caer la noche los tres terminaron en un bar, él había dejado de beber después de notar que ni Mark, ni Eduardo tenían intensiones de parar, después de todo alguien necesitaba conducir de regreso a casa, tuvo que arrastrar a Mark al auto con ayuda de Eduardo, preguntándose si el más alto realmente se encontraba ebrio pero lo estaba, cuando el moreno se encontraba ebrio dejaba de lado aquella aptitud optimista y alegre que le caracterizaba volviéndose más serio, tranquilo e impredecible, incluso en más de una ocasión habían peleado cuando el otro se encontraba en aquel estado, algo que ni en broma haría estando sobrio.

En aquella ocasión se había sentido intimidado por el moreno que no había dejado de observarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una expresión que no había conocido hasta el momento pero por una ocasión decidió tomar el camino de la prudencia y mantenerse tranquilo, aun recordaba lo incomodo que fue el camino a casa, fue una suerte que Mark pasara todo el camino diciendo estupideces desde el asiento trasero haciendo que Eduardo se uniera él de vez en cuando.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar a la casa Eduardo bajo del auto y entro dejándolo solo con Mark, fue un error seguir al castaño pero se había molestado con el otro por dejarlo con el rubio al que sabía que no podía mover por su cuenta por lo que había decidido seguir al otro al interior de la casa, encontró a Eduardo en la sala apoyándose en el sofá y con la televisión encendida en un canal al azar.

-Vas a ayudarme con el otro borracho o vas quedarte ahí parado como idiota.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Eduardo lo había estrellado contra la pared, usualmente habría reaccionado ante aquella agresión pero se quedó paralizado sintiendo el otro colocaba su rodilla entre sus piernas sin apartar la mirada de su rosto, ahora realmente era capaz de notar que tan alcoholizado se encontraba el otro viendo su vista nublada, trato de empujarlo pero sus manos fueron rápidamente inmovilizadas y nuevamente fue estrellado contra la pared, trago saliva pensando que Eduardo seguramente aprovecharía aquella ocasión para desquitarse con él por la forma en que le trataba.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –la voz de Eduardo era ronca y burlesca, arrastrando algunas palabras a medida que las pronunciaba –. Realmente me gustabas, creo… creo que desde la secundaria o algo así.

Su corazón martilleo en su pecho acompañado de una punzada dolorosa, Eduardo estaba hablando en pasado.

-Perdón por eso –el más alto río divertido como si hubiera escuchado un chiste –, pero no hay problema, solo quería que supiera y… –su palabras se cortaron como si no supiera como continuar.

La cabeza del otro cayó sobre su hombro, para ese punto solo permanecía inmóvil sin saber qué hacer y Eduardo había dejado de inmovilizarlo. Sintió la mano de Eduardo sostener su cadera y atraerlo hacia sí, su entrepierna rozaba con la pierna de Eduardo y podía sentir como comenzaba a tener una erección, su cabello fue tirado hacia atrás obligándolo a levantar su rostro, fue humillante ser el más torpe en aquel beso y se preguntón donde diablos Eduardo había aprendido a hacer aquello, no podía negarla la erección en su pantalón en ese punto y movió su cadera ligeramente pero no contó con que el moreno retrocediera soltando una carcajada.

-Quería sacar eso de mi sistema –balbuceo el otro con torpeza, antes de tropezar con el sofá y caer al suelo en medio de carcajadas estruendosas y palabras que no logro comprender.

Una segunda risa se unió a las del moreno, de alguna manera Mark había logrado salir del auto y llegado hasta la sala.

-¿De que nos reímos? –pregunto el rubio después de un tiempo.

No logro comprender nada de lo Eduardo y Mark hablaron después de que comenzaran a hablar en español, sin embargo aquella fue su señal para marcharse y hacer algo con la casa de campaña en sus pantalones que ninguno de los dos borrachos pareció notar.

A la mañana siguiente encontró a ambos durmiendo sobre la mesa de la cocina, faltaría decir que empujo a ambos al suelo, no negaría que se sintió un poco arrepentido de eso al principio y que hizo aquello porque encontró molesto ver a ambos durmiendo juntos; Mark fue el primero en quejarse pero la resaca le impidió buscar pelea como usualmente lo haría, sin embargo Eduardo parecía más preocupado por saber cómo habían llegado a casa, ese día lo paso encerrado en su habitación sin querer ver a los otros.

Fue algunos días más tarde entendió a qué se refería Eduardo con sacarlo de su sistema, realmente le pareció una mala broma al principio y se negó a creerlo hasta que no pudo negar más la situación.

El aun no toleraba a aquella chica incluso aunque ya no tenía que verla más, ella fue la razón de la única pelea real que había tenido con Eduardo y la razón de que su relación quedara fracturada desde entonces. Al final el español se había hartado de la forma en que se comportaba con la chica de pelo azul y lo enfrento, fue la primera vez en que no supo lo que debía hacer en una pelea, no hubo golpes ni gritos, solo un par de palabras firmes, – “deja de comportante con Lauren de esa forma o puedes irte de la casa.”

Aquella no fue una amenaza sino una advertencia que tomo con verdadera seriedad, no es que no pudiera conseguir otro lugar en donde vivir pero no deseaba abandonar a sus amigos, los únicos amigos que había mantenido pese a su aptitud de mierda, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo después de eso y comenzar a actuar como si le agradara aquella mujer, odiando cada segundo que tuvo ver como el moreno era feliz con alguien que no era él, tres años y medio soportando ver a aquella chica tomar algo que debió ser suyo.

Actuó como un verdadero idiota después de que la pareja se separó, pudo haber aprovechado aquella situación para conquistar al otro en cambio dejo que su orgullo herido tomara el control de la situación.

Y ahora la historia parecía que volvía a repetirse y desconocía si podría soportar nuevamente ver al otro en una nueva relación y saber que sería dejado nuevamente de lado, quizás esta vez terminaría yéndose realmente de la casa.

Soltó un gemido ahogado contra su almohada y miro a la puerta expectante de que se abriera de un momento a otro pero nada sucedió.

¿Por qué jamás se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del otro? ¿A caso era tan idiota?

Aun se preguntaba si se encontraría en aquella situación si Eduardo no se hubiera confesado o al menos si hubiera recordado algo de aquella noche, no estaba seguro, aunque no lo demostrara siempre se había sentido un poco atraído por el otro, le atraía su aptitud, cómo siempre permanecía a su lado aun cuando deseaba estar solo y cómo siempre estaba ahí para sacarlo de problemas desde que tenía memoria.

Giro hasta quedar sobre su espalda mirando al techo, no podía dejar que las cosas volvieran a repetirse y si tenía que jugar sucio lo haría.

~*~

Sonrió mirando a Mark frente a su computadora con los audífonos puestos y suficientes bebidas energéticas a su lado para mantenerlo despierto el resto de la noche, el rubio no se movería de aquel lugar en toda la noche y tampoco escucharía nada, la casa podría estar en llamas y el otro no se percataría de aquello a menos que la computadora se apagara por lo prácticamente era como tener la casa vacía.

Sus pasos fueron más silenciosos de lo usual, Eduardo no se encontraba en la sala leyendo como usualmente lo haría, suspiro y volvió sobre sus pasos; no se molestó en tocar a la puerta, el otro nunca se había molestado de sus intromisiones repentinas en su habitación. Se acercó con cautela al otro, que se dedicaba a hacer trazos en una libreta mirando de vez en cuando a la pantalla de la computadora, arqueo una ceja mirando la pantalla sobre él hombro del otro y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Te diviertes?

Aquella simple pregunta provoco que el moreno saltara sobre su asiento y se apurara en tratar de cerrar la página del buscador y proceder a girar su libreta ocultando aquello que se encontraba dibujando unos segundos atrás, quiso reír ante aquella reacción tan inocente del otro pero se contuvo, si no supiera que el otro no tenía nada de inocente realmente le creería, camino hasta sentarse sobre la cama sin apartar la mirada del otro.

-No creí que te gustara el porno.

El más alto comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su bufanda y se apresuró a intentar aclarar el asunto mientras su rostro enrojecía.

-No estaba… necesitaba algunas referencia –murmuro mientras cubría su rostro –. ¿Necesitas algo? No es que me moleste que vengas pero es raro tenerte aquí –cuestiono en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Eso –suspiro y se encogió de hombros como si el motivo de su visita no tuviera importancia –, quería hablar contigo pero no aquí, ¿podríamos ir a mi habitación? –miro la expresión confusa en el rostro del otro y realmente tenía motivos para tenerla, desde que vivían juntos fueron contadas las ocasiones en que dejo alguien entrar a su habitación, bueno, Mark solía entrar pero el rubio no tenía exactamente un concepto de espacio personal y francamente se había hartado de pelear con el otro cada vez que lo encontraba buscando alguna estupidez dentro de su habitación.

-¿Bien? Uhm, ¿pasa algo malo? –Eduardo jugaba con nerviosismo con su bufanda ante aquella situación fuera de lo normal, Jon rara vez se acercaba para hablar o se mostraba tan tranquilo, lo vio negar con la cabeza haciéndolo sentir un poco más desconcertado –, solo voy a apagar la computadora.

Cuando entraron en su habitación se aseguró de colocar el broche de la puerta, lo último que quería era tener al rubio interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. Miro al moreno buscar donde sentarse pero el único sito libre era la cama (se había asegurado ocupar la silla de su escritorio antes), se recargo contra la puerta y espero a que el otro pareciera más cómodo en el lugar.

-¿De qué necesitabas hablar?

-Nada en especial, solo que últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos.

-Creí que estarías feliz de eso.

¿Feliz? ¿Enserio? Eduardo realmente creía que se sentía feliz de ser ignorado, tomo una respiración profunda buscando tranquilizarse y apaciguar su carácter, necesitaba apegarse a su plan. Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al otro, quizás el hecho de que Eduardo creyó que se sentaría a su lado fue lo que hizo que se sintiera tan choqueado cuando coloco su manos sobre sus hombros empujándolo contra la cama y colocándose sobre él.

-¿Qué estas…?

Hizo un ligero gesto indicándole que se callara, sabía que Eduardo fácilmente podría empujarlo y quitarlo de encima, sin embargo se mantenía ahí sin hacer un movimiento completamente diferente al Eduardo que conoció en aquella ocasión mientras se encontraba borracho y realmente lo prefería así, le gustaba más de aquel modo.

Sintió como el otro se removió incomodo mientras le besaba, dolía saber que él español no estaba correspondiendo aquel beso y mordió su labio frustrado, se separó con rapidez del otro en el instante que probó el sabor de la sangre, no debió hacer aquello, tenía planeado llegar hasta el final pero no quería que aquello fuera de esa forma, lo había arruinado nuevamente y esta vez había sido en grande, no le tomo más que unos segundo decidirse, tomaría sus cosas y se iría de la casa esa noche lo demás lo arreglaría después.

-No llores… estoy bien, no… no pasó nada grave, podemos, estoy bien Jon, no sucedió nada, bien –la voz nerviosa de Eduardo intentando consolarlo hacia poco para hacerle sentir mejor.

Sollozo contra el hombro del otro sintiendo como sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad en un intento de consolarlo, nada de aquello estaba en sus planes iniciales, se sentía patético de llorando desconsoladamente como un niño; se acurruco a un más contra él otro recibiendo más mimos y disfrutando cada uno de ellos, quizás fuera la última vez que los recibiera.

-Voy a irme –susurro intentando separarse del otro notando como aquel abrazo se volvía más firme impidiéndole moverse.

-Si es por esto, podemos hacer como si no hubiera sucedido.

-¿Aun te gusto? –sintió como el agarre del otro se tensaba debajo de él, estando tan cerca podía sentir el palpitar acelerado del corazón del otro.

-¿Cómo…? –la pregunta se vio interrumpida por su risa.

-No importa –el silencio que siguió le pareció el más largo de su vida, todo parecía indicar que la respuesta era una negativa.

-Quizás, aun me gustes algo.

Incluso si aquella respuesta no era del todo alentadora era mejor que una rotunda negativa.

-¿Pudo besarte? No, voy a lastimarte de nuevo.

Hubo un momento de duda antes de que el moreno diera su permiso, el sabor de la sangre era amargo en contraste de lo dulce que aquel beso era para él, les tomo un tiempo a ambos adaptarse a las nuevas sensaciones. Su cuerpo temblaba ansioso de llevar aquello a otro nivel cinco años de espera se sentían como una eternidad en aquellos instantes, no fue exactamente sutil en hacerle saber al otro que era lo que deseaba a continuación moviendo su mano a la entrepierna del español y acariciándole sobre la tela haciendo que el otro lo alejara.

-¿Quieres hacer esto?

Por instantes la pregunta le desconcertó y relamió sus labios haciendo que él otro desviara la mirada sonrojado.

-He esperado cinco años por esto –murmuro mientras se deshacía de aquella molesta bufanda que cubría el cuello del otro, quería asegurarse que su vecino supiera que el otro ya tenía a alguien.

Comenzaron despacio, ninguno de ellos era primerizo en aquello y sin embargo movimientos se sentían demasiado torpes y nerviosos, las prendas desaparecían sin que ninguno prestara la atención en donde terminaban o como es que desaparecían.

El más bajo se aseguraba de dejar marcas en cada rincón piel que quedaba expuesto, no es que esas marcas pudieran ser realmente vistas pero quería que estuviera ahí para asegurarse que aquello no fuera solo una simple fantasía que se acabaría cuando la mañana llegara, suspiro complacido de todos los mimos y caricias que recibía.

Soltó un quejido irritado cuando el otro detuvo sus atenciones.

-Necesito ir por algo –el susurro el otro contra su oído haciéndole estremecer ligeramente.

-Algo como ¿qué? –pregunto divertido mirando como el otro desviaba su mirada con timidez, la palabra “lubricante” llego como un murmullo apenas audible, oculto su rostro en el hombro del otro y señalo el cajón al lado de su cama.

Soltó un gemido ahogado mientras se aferraba a las sabanas y se movió buscando haciendo fricción contra la almohada mientras que los dedos del español se movían en su interior golpeando aquel punto que le hacía suplicar sin vergüenza alguna, era una sensación extraña y placentera ser tratado con tanta delicadeza, sus encuentros solían ser todo lo contrario, encuentros rápidos y bruscos con su conquista de turno.

Lloriqueo y gimió mientras Eduardo se adentraba en su interior, se estremeció sintiendo la tibia respiración agitada del otro contra su nuca.

Se sentía mareado y se encontraba seguro de que tendría moretones en su cadera a la mañana siguiente, cada nuevo estocada era más profunda que la anterior golpeando su próstata con precisión, no iba a durar demasiado con aquel ritmo, su mano se movía con mayor rapidez alrededor de su pene.

Cayó en un estado sopor sintiendo al otro venirse en su interior al tiempo que él mismo lo hacía, no se encontraba seguro de lo que Eduardo le susurraba mientras repartía pequeños besos en su cuerpo.

Aun sentía el ligero sabor cobrizo en los labios de Eduardo pero al español parecía no importarle, realmente no entendía nada de lo que él decía pero aquel arrullo comenzaba a adormilarlo cada vez más.


	2. Final alternativo

Miro a través de la ventana con un gesto de molestia en su rostro, ahí estaba el causante de sus males durante los últimos cinco años, hablando nuevamente con aquel antisocial, no necesitaba ver el rostro de Eduardo para saber que tendría una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que ponía cada vez que se encontraba con su vecino en el patio trasero donde ambos pensaban que no eran vistos o al menos donde no eran molestados, tamborileo sus dedos sobre el marco de la ventana en un gesto exasperado viendo como ambos chicos a los que espiaba reían discretamente, odiaba ser solo un observador incapaz de interrumpir y separar a aquellos dos.

-Creo que se ven bien juntos.

Las palabras de Mark tras él le hicieron dar un salto en su asiento y que su estómago se retorciera, le dio una mirada desagradable al rubio que no había despegado su vista de la pantalla de la computadora enfocando toda su atención en el juego de turno.

-Solo espero que Eduardo no quiera que convivíamos con sus estúpidos amigos –Mark gruño mientras apretaba las teclas del teclado con rapidez intentando mantener con vida a su personaje–, si ese idiota vuelve a romper mis lentes voy a… –su monologo se vio interrumpido cuando miro a su personaje morir en pantalla y golpeo el teclado con frustración comenzando a maldecir.

Jon rodó los ojos con un gesto de fastidio, los vecinos tampoco eran de su agrado pero a diferencia de Mark y su larga historia de peleas con el pelirrojo de al lado él tenía motivos mucho más personales.

-¿Y qué hacen? –el castaño intento contener su irritación, usualmente Mark no solía hablar cuando tenía algún juego en el que enfocarse.

-Hablan.

El rubio bufo al tiempo que se disponía a iniciar una nueva partida restándole importancia al asunto.

-Con todo el tiempo que tienen viéndose al menos podrían hacer algo más interesante.

Jon miro al rubio por unos instantes con una sensación enfermiza recorriendo su cuerpo, trago saliva e hizo un esfuerzo para que sonar normal o al menos que su tono sonara tranquilo.

-¿Desde cuándo se ven?

Mark chasqueo la lengua e hizo un pequeño sonido intentando recordar cuando se había percatado de las reuniones entre Edd y Eduardo.

-Un año o algo así.

¿Un año? Él apenas se había dado cuenta de aquellas reuniones hace solo unos meses atrás y solo fue por accidente.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Espero con paciencia una respuesta o al menos con tanta paciencia como podía pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta por lo que se decidió girarse a ver al otro que se encontraba enfrascado jugando nuevamente, se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que era una causa perdida intentar hablar con el rubio. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era irse de aquel lugar antes de que Eduardo entrara en la casa e hiciera preguntas de lo que hacía en la habitación de Mark y sospechara algo, después de todo no era común que él se encontrara en aquel lugar.

Camino a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo desquitando un poco su frustración en el acto, seguramente Eduardo debió haber escuchado aquello por lo que espero, usualmente el moreno iría a su habitación para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien pero en esta ocasión por más que espero fue incapaz de escuchar al otro ir a su encuentro aumentando su ira y su malestar.

Eduardo lo había arruinado todo, lo había arruinado en grande y lo había arruinado a él, enterró su rostro en su almohada ahogando un sollozo, odiaba aquella situación y se odiaba más por ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto y todo por un estúpida confesión de un borracho español que ni siquiera recordaba aquel incidente y si lo hacía, fingía muy bien no recordarlo.

Fue cerca de cinco años atrás, no recordaba si Eduardo había dicho el motivo de aquella salida o los lugares a los que había ido durante el día, solo recordaba que al caer la noche los tres terminaron en un bar, él había dejado de beber después de notar que ni Mark, ni Eduardo tenían intensiones de dejar el alcohol y después de todo alguien necesitaba estar lo suficientemente sobrio para conducir de regreso a casa, tuvo que arrastrar a Mark hasta el auto con ayuda de Eduardo, preguntándose si el moreno realmente se encontraba ebrio, solo tuvo que hacerle a Eduardo un par de preguntas para saber que realmente lo estaba, cuando Eduardo se encontraba ebrio dejaba de lado aquella aptitud optimista y alegre que solía caracterizarlo volviéndose más serio, tranquilo e impredecible, incluso en más de una ocasión ambos habían llegado a pelear cuando el más alto se encontraba ebrio, algo que Eduardo ni en broma haría estando en sus cinco sentidos.

En aquella ocasión se había sentido intimidado por la forma en Eduardo se había mantenido observarlo a lo largo de la noche, no le agradaba la sonrisa melancólica en su rostro ni aquella expresión que parecía encontrarse entre el desconsuelo y una amarga burla pero por una ocasión decidió tomar el camino de la prudencia y no intentar provocar a Eduardo. Aun recordaba lo incomodo que fue el camino de regreso a casa en aquella ocasión, fue una suerte que Mark pasara todo el viaje gritando eufórico y diciendo estupideces desde el asiento trasero del auto haciendo que Eduardo se uniera a él de vez en cuando.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar a la casa Eduardo bajo del auto y entro a casa dejándolo solo con Mark, fue un error seguir al castaño pero se había molestado con él por dejarlo encargarse de Mark a él solo, siendo sinceros, él era incapaz de mover al borracho rubio por su cuenta por lo que bajo irritado del auto dispuesto a buscar que el otro dejase de actuar como un imbécil y fuese a ayudarlo a mover a Mark al interior de la casa. Encontró a Eduardo en la sala apoyándose en el sofá y con la televisión encendida en un canal al azar.

-Vas a ayudarme con el otro borracho o vas quedarte ahí parado como idiota.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Eduardo lo había estrellado contra la pared, usualmente habría reaccionado ante aquella agresión pero se quedó paralizado sintiendo el otro colocaba su rodilla entre sus piernas sin apartar la mirada de su rosto, ahora realmente era capaz de notar que tan alcoholizado se encontraba Eduardo viendo su vista nublada y sintiendo su cálido aliento a alcohol tan cerca de su rostro que no pudo evitar estremecerse, su primer impulso fue intentar empujar a Eduardo y liberarse de su agarre pero sus manos fueron rápidamente inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza y nuevamente fue estrellado contra la pared con la mano libre de Eduardo alrededor de su cuello, nunca lo admitiría pero realmente se sentía aterrado por el comportamiento violento y tan poco común del hispano, trago saliva y cerró los ojos pensando que Eduardo seguramente intentaría desquitarse con él por la forma en que lo trataba.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –la voz de Eduardo era ronca y burlesca, arrastrando algunas palabras a medida que las pronunciaba–. Realmente me gustabas, creo… creo que desde la secundaria o algo así.

Su corazón martilleo en su pecho acompañado de una punzada dolorosa, Eduardo estaba hablando en pasado.

-Perdón por eso –el más alto río divertido como si hubiera escuchado un chiste–, pero no hay problema, solo quería que supiera y… –sus palabras se cortaron como si no supiera como continuar.

La cabeza del otro cayó sobre su hombro, Eduardo había dejado de inmovilizarlo pero no necesitaba hacerlo, él se encontraba incapaz de moverse sin saber qué hacer o decir sintiendo que sus piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro. Las manos de Eduardo se desplazaron a su cadera como su supiera que necesitaba aquel apoyo para evitar caer, necesitaba tanto sentirse más cerca del otro que sus manos se envolvieron automáticamente alrededor del cuello del hombre más alto. Su entrepierna rozaba con la pierna de Eduardo y podía sentir como comenzaba a tener una erección, su cabello fue tirado hacia atrás obligándolo a levantar su rostro, fue humillante ser el más torpe en aquel beso y se preguntó dónde diablos fue que Eduardo había aprendido a besar de aquella forma, no podía negar la erección en su pantalón en ese punto, movió su cadera ligeramente buscando tanta fricción como le fuera posible deseoso por hacer que aquella situación pasara al siguiente nivel pero no contó con que el moreno retrocediera soltando una carcajada tan amarga que de alguna forma sintió que su corazón se rompía.

-Quería sacar eso de mi sistema –balbuceo el otro con torpeza, antes de tropezar con el sofá y caer al suelo en medio de carcajadas estruendosas y palabras que no logro comprender por completo.

Una segunda risa se unió a la del moreno, de alguna manera Mark había logrado salir del auto y llegar hasta la sala.

-¿De qué nos reímos? –pregunto el rubio después de un tiempo.

No logro comprender nada de lo Eduardo y Mark hablaron después de que comenzaran a hablar en español, sin embargo aquella fue su señal para marcharse y hacer algo con la casa de campaña en sus pantalones que ninguno de los dos borrachos pareció notar.

A la mañana siguiente encontró Mark y Eduardo durmiendo plácidamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, faltaría decir que empujo a ambos al suelo, no negaría que se sintió un poco arrepentido después de ver la forma en que cayeron sobre el piso de la cocina, pero la punzada de celos al verlos dormir juntos fue la que le hizo actuar de aquella forma; Mark fue el primero en levantarse entre quejas pero la resaca le impidió buscar pelea como usualmente lo haría cada vez que los molestaba, sin embargo Eduardo parecía más preocupado por saber cómo habían llegado a casa que por buscar motivos para su comportamiento.

Ese día lo paso encerrado en su habitación sin querer ver a los otros, no quería soportar la estupidez de Mark y definitivamente no deseaba ver al moreno que parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Fue algunos días más tarde entendió a qué se refería Eduardo con sacarlo de su sistema, realmente le pareció una mala broma al principio y se negó a creerlo hasta que no pudo negar más la situación, Eduardo simplemente lo había cambiado por alguien más.

Él aun no toleraba a aquella chica incluso si no había vuelto a verla desde que había botado a Eduardo, ella fue la razón de la única pelea real que había tenido con el moreno y la razón de que su relación quedara fracturada desde entonces.

No soportaba a aquella mujer y odiaba la forma amistosa en que aquella tipa intentaba hacerse su amiga pese a que le dejo claro desde un principio su desagrado por ella y continuo comportándose de aquella forma hasta que el español se hartó de la forma en que se comportaba con la chica de pelo azul y lo enfrento, fue la primera vez en que no supo lo que debía hacer en una pelea, no hubo golpes ni gritos, solo un par de palabras firmes: “si no paras de comportarte con Lauren de esa forma puedes marcharte de la casa Jon, sabes dónde está la puerta.”

Aquella no fue una amenaza sino una advertencia que tomo con verdadera seriedad, no es que no pudiera conseguir otro lugar en donde vivir pero no deseaba abandonar a sus amigos, los únicos amigos que había mantenido pese a su aptitud de mierda, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo después de eso y comenzar a actuar como si le agradara aquella mujer, odiando cada segundo que tuvo que ver como el moreno era feliz con alguien que no era él, tres años soportando ver a aquella chica tomar algo que nunca debió ser suyo para empezar.

Él día más feliz de su vida fue cuando finalmente aquella mujer decidió romper con Eduardo y sin embargo había arruinado su oportunidad actuando como el imbécil más grande del mundo después de que la pareja se separó, pudo haber aprovechado aquella situación para conquistar al otro pero en cambio dejo que su orgullo herido tomara el control de la situación.

Y ahora la historia parecía que volvía a repetirse y desconocía si podría soportar ver a su “amigo” en una nueva relación y saber que sería dejado de lado nuevamente, quizás esta vez terminaría yéndose realmente de la casa.

Soltó un gemido ahogado contra su almohada y miro a la puerta expectante de que se abriera de un momento a otro pero nada sucedió.

¿Por qué jamás se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del otro? ¿A caso era tan idiota?

Aun se preguntaba si se encontraría en aquella situación si Eduardo no se hubiera confesado o al menos si hubiera recordado algo de aquella noche, no estaba seguro, aunque no lo demostrara siempre se había sentido un poco atraído por Eduardo, le atraía su aptitud alegre y optimista, le gustaba cómo siempre permanecía a su lado aun cuando decía que quería estar solo y cómo siempre estaba ahí para sacarlo de problemas desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Giro hasta quedar sobre su espalda mirando al techo, no podía dejar que las cosas volvieran a repetirse y si tenía que jugar sucio lo haría.

~*~

Sonrió mirando a Mark frente a su computadora con los audífonos puestos y suficientes bebidas energéticas a su lado para mantenerlo despierto el resto de la noche, el rubio no se movería de aquel lugar en toda la noche y tampoco escucharía nada, la casa podría estar en llamas y Mark no se percataría de aquello a menos que la computadora se apagara por lo prácticamente era como tener la casa vacía.

Sus pasos fueron más silenciosos de lo usual, Eduardo no se encontraba en la sala leyendo como normalmente lo haría, suspiro y volvió sobre sus pasos; no se molestó en tocar a la puerta de la habitación de Eduardo cuando se encontró frente a ella, él nunca se había molestado de sus intromisiones repentinas en su habitación de todas formas. Se acercó con cautela al moreno, que se dedicaba a hacer trazos en una libreta mirando de vez en cuando a la pantalla de la computadora, arqueo una ceja mirando la pantalla sobre él hombro del otro hombre y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Te diviertes?

Aquella simple pregunta provoco que el moreno saltara sobre su asiento y se apurara en tratar de cerrar la página del buscador y proceder a girar su libreta ocultando aquello que se encontraba dibujando unos segundos atrás, quiso reír ante aquella reacción tan inocente del otro pero se contuvo, si no supiera que el otro no tenía nada de inocente realmente le creería, camino hasta sentarse sobre la cama sin apartar la mirada del otro.

-No creí que te gustara el porno.

El más alto comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su bufanda y se apresuró a intentar aclarar el asunto mientras su rostro enrojecía.

-No estaba… necesitaba algunas referencia –murmuro mientras cubría su rostro–. ¿Necesitas algo? No es que me moleste que vengas pero es raro que lo hagas –cuestiono en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Eso –suspiro y se encogió de hombros como si el motivo de su visita no tuviera importancia–, quería hablar contigo pero no aquí, ¿podríamos ir a mi habitación? –miro la expresión confusa en el rostro de Eduardo y realmente tenía motivos para tenerla, desde que vivían juntos fueron contadas las ocasiones en que dejo a alguien entrar a su habitación, bueno, Mark solía entrar pero el rubio no tenía exactamente un concepto de espacio personal y francamente se había hartado de pelear con él cada vez que lo encontraba buscando alguna estupidez dentro de su habitación.

-¿Bien? Uhm, ¿pasa algo malo? –Eduardo jugaba con nerviosismo con su bufanda ante aquella situación fuera de lo normal, Jon rara vez se acercaba para hablar o se mostraba tan tranquilo, lo vio negar con la cabeza haciéndolo sentir un poco más desconcertado–, solo voy a apagar la computadora.

Cuando entraron en su habitación se aseguró de colocar el broche de la puerta, lo último que quería era tener al rubio interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

Miro al moreno buscar donde sentarse pero el único sito libre era la cama (se había asegurado ocupar la silla de su escritorio antes), se recargo contra la puerta y espero a que el otro pareciera más cómodo en el lugar.

-¿De qué necesitabas hablar?

-Nada en especial, solo que últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos.

-Creí que estarías feliz de eso.

¿Feliz? ¿Enserio? Eduardo realmente creía que se sentía feliz de ser ignorado, tomo una respiración profunda buscando tranquilizarse y apaciguar su carácter, necesitaba apegarse a su plan. Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al otro, quizás el hecho de que Eduardo creyó que se sentaría a su lado fue lo que hizo que se sintiera tan choqueado cuando coloco su manos sobre sus hombros empujándolo contra la cama y colocándose sobre él.

-¿Qué estas…?

Hizo un ligero gesto indicándole que se callara, sabía que Eduardo fácilmente podría empujarlo y quitarlo de encima, sin embargo se mantenía ahí, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, completamente diferente al Eduardo que conoció en aquella ocasión mientras se encontraba borracho y realmente lo prefería así, le gustaba más de aquel modo.

Sintió como el otro se removió incomodo mientras le besaba, dolía saber que él español no estaba correspondiendo aquel beso y mordió su labio frustrado, se separó con rapidez del otro en el instante que probó el sabor de la sangre, no debió hacer aquello, tenía planeado llegar hasta el final pero no quería que aquello fuera de esa forma, lo había arruinado nuevamente y esta vez había sido en grande, no le tomo más que unos segundo decidirse, tomaría sus cosas y se iría de la casa esa noche lo demás lo arreglaría después.

-No llores… estoy bien, no… no pasó nada grave, podemos, estoy bien Jon, no sucedió nada, bien –la voz nerviosa de Eduardo intentando consolarlo hacia poco para hacerle sentir mejor.

Sollozo contra el hombro del otro sintiendo como sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad en un intento de consolarlo, nada de aquello estaba en sus planes iniciales, se sentía patético de llorando desconsoladamente como un niño; se acurruco a un más contra él otro recibiendo más mimos y disfrutando cada uno de ellos, quizás fuera la última vez que los recibiera.

-Voy a irme –susurro intentando separarse del otro notando como aquel abrazo se volvía más firme impidiéndole moverse.

-Si es por esto, podemos hacer como si no hubiera sucedido.

-¿Aun te gusto? –sintió como el agarre del otro se tensaba debajo de él, estando tan cerca podía sentir el palpitar acelerado del corazón del otro.

-¿Cómo…? –la pregunta se vio interrumpida por su risa.

-No importa –el silencio que siguió le pareció el más largo de su vida, todo parecía indicar que la respuesta era una negativa.

-Yo… – ¿qué se suponía que debía responder? Decirle que sí a Jon, no podía negar que aún conservaba sentimientos por él pero nunca se imaginó que alguna vez fuera correspondido pero las cosas eran distintas ahora sí al menos Jon le hubiese dicho aquello solo algunos meses antes… no, él simplemente no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Jon, no podía simplemente romper su relación su relación con Edd por un capricho de Jon, mordió su labio y sus manos temblaron, ¿qué debía hacer?

-Estas con él, ¿cierto? –Eduardo no respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo cuando la respuesta era tan obvia–. ¿Al menos tengo una oportunidad?

-No lo sé pero… –el hispano tomo una bocanada de aire–. Solo… no quiero que te vayas Jon, no me dejes…

Jon sollozó una vez más, no quería irse, no quería quedarse, dios, realmente era un idiota, podía sentir como Eduardo se aferraba a él negándose a soltarlo y aquello solo le hizo querer desaparecer, simplemente no creía que fuese capaz de marcharse después de aquella petición.

-Soló estoy bromeando, ¿por qué diablos me fijaría en un idiota bueno para nada como tú? –él realmente era un horrible mentiroso, oh, como desearía creer sus propias palabras–. Solo olvidemos que esto pasó ¿sí?

 

Murmuro sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por moverse, si aquel sería el único momento en que podría estar en los brazos de Eduardo de esa manera quería que aquel momento durara tanto como pudiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este final para Amino ya que la plataforma no permite NSFW se... de hecho este iba a ser el final original de la historia porque quería algo de colaloser, creo que seria lindo hacer un fic colaloser OP.

**Author's Note:**

> Se... creo que hasta el momento no he encontrado ningún fic Opposite Day con los vecinos, así que no se si realmente esto quedo del bien, uhm... (sin muchas referencias para escribir).  
> :3 Creo que deberia ponerme a trabajar en mis fic que perder el tiempo en one-shots.  
> Soy terrible con los títulos, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre.


End file.
